Not alone
by Peace Lover xD
Summary: Draco finds Ron upset in the Great Hall one night. They discover that they are facing similar problems. Warning Slash, don't like don't read.


**(A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to Queen Rowling *Rowling is our queen plays on iPod* And please review, this is my first fanfic. Warning: Slash. Don't like, don't read)**

**(This is set in sixth year)**

Draco Malfoy heaved a sad, long sigh as he walked slowly to the Great Hall. Yes, at Midnight. He was having nightmares. Nightmares about Him killing his parents. Nightmares about Him torturing his mum. Nightmares about... He didn't want to think about it.

Sighing, he pushed open the door. "Lumos." He murmured.

A solitary figure was there, with a chess set in front of him. As Draco moved forwards, he saw that the person had flaming red hair.

Just then, the person shouted. "Merlin's pants, DAMNIT!" He flung the chess set onto the ground, where it clanged loudly with the floor. He began sobbing loudly.

Draco tensed. He could recognize the voice anywhere.

"Weasley?" He asked cautiously.

"Bloody hell, who's that?"

Draco removed the disillusionment charm he had placed on himself.

"Malfoy? Why are you out of bed at this late hour?"

"I may just as well ask you the same thing." He retorted.

Draco suddenly noticed that Weasley had eye bags, giving the impression that he had not slept for days. His face was paler than usual, and his freckles were almost gone. His tongue tinged green, and there were scars on his neck. His vibrant red hair had lost its previous glow.

"What happened to you?" _Why are you asking the blood traitor this, Draco?_

"None of your business, ferret-face!"

"Weasley, you're crying."

Weasley glared at him. "And you don't look really well yourself, Malfoy! What' with the grey hair and skin? You look really depressed these days! Is it because daddy dearest is in Azkaban?"

Draco flushed. "Shut up! If it weren't for Potter, father would still be here! And the Dark Lord wouldn't have given me the task of killing-" _Dang! He almost gave himself away!_

Weasley, however, had keen ears. "What did you say? You want to kill who? If it's Harry, I swear I'll-"

"No, it's not your precious best friend! And you still haven't told me what happened to you."

"Stupid girls happened. You know Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger? Well, apparently Lavender thought I was cheating on her with Hermione, and Hermione didn't like that. They got into a nasty fight, and the next thing I knew, they both turned on me and started hexing me. I barely got away. But that's not the only reason. My... family. They've been treating me coolly for some reason. They seem so distant. I've always been overshadowed by my brothers, but now, it's as if I'm not a Weasley anymore. Mum didn't bother finishing the sweater she was knitting for me, and Fred and George seem to blame me for Percy leaving." Weasley rambled on and on, tears still running freely down his face.

Draco looked at the boy in front of him. Despite being in a bad shape, he was still good-looking. He felt himself flush as Weasley looked up, seeing him staring.

"Well, we're in the same boat then. At least you don't have the task of killing someone."

What happened next shocked him. Weasley stood up, his eyes filled with desire as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. He pressed his lips against Draco's. Draco found himself responding eagerly. His hands worked towards Ron's bottom, and he gave it a squeeze. Ron groaned softly. They continued to kiss with passion, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. Draco found his hands in Ron's fiery locks, brushing them gently.

When they finally pulled apart, both were breathless.

"What the hell just happened?" Ron looked both shocked and joyful.

"Us happened." Despite himself, Draco felt a small smile gracing his lips.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend?" Ron asked.

"Definitely."

Ron put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Whatever you have to face, remember, you are not alone."

Draco smiled. "Same goes for you."

As the two boys departed, Dumbledore appeared, smiling slightly. These two reminded himself so much of him and Gellert.

**(A/N Finish. How was it? Good, bad or ugly? I know it probably sucked, because I'm not too skilled at writing romance . And flames will be given to Leo, Hestia and Hephaestus! :D)**


End file.
